


電車暗號

by ETERNALRETURN



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), Cherry Magic, チェリまほ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETERNALRETURN/pseuds/ETERNALRETURN
Summary: **正劇向：EP12之後他倆的小情趣，暗號以及無限制使用的心裡話(?)**有很喜歡講出內心話的黑澤及講不出內心話的安達(?)，慎入
Relationships: 黑澤/安達
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	電車暗號

**Author's Note:**

> **正劇向：EP12之後他倆的小情趣，暗號以及無限制使用的心裡話(?)  
> **有很喜歡講出內心話的黑澤及講不出內心話的安達(?)，慎入

「今天搭得上末班車嗎？」  
黑澤兩隻手臂撐在檔案室的架子上，把人圈在懷裡。  
雖說交往快兩個月了，饒是那麼近的距離，也令安達有些侷促。

安達垂下頭，小聲低語：「好像會來不及......」  
「真的嗎？」黑澤側著頭，追逐他閃躲的視線，用一種如枕邊私語般地輕柔語調問著。  
安達用力地點頭。  
「啊，真可惜。」  
黑澤的氣息就吹拂在他的耳際，令他不禁縮了一下脖子。  
他悄悄用餘光瞄了黑澤一眼。  
即便失去魔法也能從眉飛色舞的神色中看出來，顯然哪都沒有一絲可惜的意味。況且，黑澤太喜歡安達的反應，所以總是在對上暗號之後，又蓄意暴露加密訊息。  
「怎麼辦呢？」他佯裝困擾地問道，「安達？」  
「明知故問......」  
「我不知道呀，你不說出來的話，我怎麼會知道呢？」

安達將額頭敲在對方的肩膀上，羞紅著臉垂首，把話語從嗓子眼裡擠出來。  
「我今天可以去黑澤家......睡一晚嗎？」  
他的後半句話幾乎微不可聞。  
黑澤哼哼地笑，側臉靠著他的頭顱，伸手撥弄他翹起的髮梢。「可以啊，安達隨時想來都歡迎。」  
他聽到懷裡傳來一聲喃喃地埋怨：「你老是欺負我。」  
「對不起嘛，因為太可愛了，我實在忍不住，」他啵地親了一下安達的側臉，「原諒我，我下次改善可以嗎？」  
「你每次都這樣說。」  
兩隻手掌爬到了黑澤背上，輕輕地將他環抱。  
黑澤捕捉到那後一句小聲的咕噥，心裡甜津津的滋味一湧而上酸了牙。  
「但是沒關係......我不介意......你欺負我。」  
他當場認輸。  
「太犯規了。」他的語句裡帶著顫抖，「你會把我寵壞的。」他捧起安達燙手的臉頰，在回到崗位前先偷了一個吻止渴，否則實在無法捱過剩下的大半天班。

  


「安達要不要先去洗澡？」  
晚飯過後，安達正慵懶地癱坐在沙發上，享受片刻愜意寧靜。  
黑澤從廚房那又拋了一句過來：「還是要等我一起洗？」  
「馬上去洗！」安達一溜煙地離開客廳。

安達出浴時，黑澤正好忙碌完，他啄了一口安達的嘴角，種下惹人心癢的期待。  
「我去洗囉，馬上就好。」

吹乾頭髮，安達呈大字狀倒上床。  
撫摸著剛才被親過的地方，他忍不住揚起笑容，登時又覺得自己可笑，翻了身把臉埋進枕頭，手腳在床鋪上撲騰幾番。  
趴在床上，四處都被黑澤的味道圍繞，不得已把臉從枕頭裡拔起來，他拍了兩下臉頰，徒勞無功地迫使自己清醒點，又纏捲著棉被偷偷臉紅。

  


黑澤看起來真的像是要上床就寢了。

「那個，不是要......」基於某種難已根除的羞怯，有些話安達還是無法直接說出口。  
他打心底希望對方能意會到。  
「嗯？」  
「啊，那個，早上不是有問我......」  
「哦，那個，」黑澤一副誠懇的模樣，帶著歉意說道，「但是，安達今天看起來好像很疲倦，我不想你這麼累了還強迫你。」  
「我沒有——」  
「你最近工作也變繁重了，今天不是還幫忙處理了開會的事嗎？所以我想今天就先睡好了？」  
「啊......」  
黑澤作勢起身去關燈。安達焦急地眨眼，十指緊絞。  
黑澤半個身子離開床舖，一腳方踩上地板，便被安達捉住了睡衣衣角。  
「我不累......」  
「嗯？」黑澤回頭一瞥，動作停滯。  
「我說、那個，我也想做......」  
「再說一次？」  
安達宛若意識到了甚麼蹊翹，腦袋瓜空白了一刻。但他沒有放手。  
黑澤於是坐回了床鋪上，握起他舉在半空中的手，在指節上留下一個輕吻。他挑起眉毛，丟出一計困惑的眼光。  
「想做......」安達低著頭，兩瓣嘴唇幾乎沒有張闔。  
黑澤鑽進棉被裡，把他整個人摟進懷中，鼻尖埋進他的頭髮裡嗅聞，喃喃低語，「都是我洗髮乳的味道......」他覆又問到：「你剛才說甚麼？我沒聽清楚。」  
「你明明就聽到了！」安達還是不肯與他四目相對。  
「沒有耶，我不知道安達想要甚麼哦？」  
安達單純地以為交往之後就不會再有比告白更令人心悸的事。他大錯特錯。  
「優一，我想做啦......」

  


「剛才洗澡的時候已經自己弄過了？」  
黑澤脫掉上衣，帶著一點忍無可忍的急躁。  
安達兩條腿岔開在黑澤腰際兩側，臀部因姿勢而微微抬起，他們的下體蹭在一塊，不時因為動作牽扯而摩擦，令倆人頻頻抖嗦。  
「嗯。」  
黑澤向前一撲，完全籠罩在安達上方，稍微折起了他的腰部，而那雙長腿順勢挾住他的腰間。  
「下次可以弄給我看嗎？嗯？」  
「不可以。」  
安達被含住雙唇，被細細密密地吮吸唇瓣；他闔不起嘴，任黑澤舔過牙齦及內側口腔，他嘴裡發麻，唾液不自主地溢出，又像是突然無法呼吸那樣地劇烈喘息。  
「有想著我嗎？自己用的時候。」  
黑澤沿著側臉吻到脖頸，又啃又咬，再用整張舌面舔過，像是真的想將他拆吃入腹。  
黑澤喜歡在他身上留印。他會在公司時不時去觸碰那些衣物之下的痕跡——用手指、或用鋼筆。每一處自己下的記號，這人都一清二楚。  
至於痕跡的位置通常落在有布料隱蔽之處，那是他們心照不宣的默契，但黑澤今晚似乎不打算照規矩走。這使得安達心中油然升起一種如冒險般的刺激感。他心如擂鼓。

「你自己是怎麼弄的？」  
安達羞於回答，不作理會，而黑澤就鍥而不捨地追問。他總是百折不撓，他的性格生來有種特別的韌性。  
「一定很色情，啊，我好想看......真的不可以嗎？我剛才洗澡的時候也想著安達呢，知道我在想甚麼嗎？」  
「不要再講了啦......」  
「可是安達現在沒有魔法了呢，不說出來的話聽不見的吧？」  
「還不是因為你......」  
「嗯，所以我會負責的哦，」黑澤露出狡黠的笑容，「會把心裡所有的喜歡都告訴你。」  
他情難自禁，舉起胳膊勾著黑澤的脖子回吻。

「啊！那裡......不要這樣......」  
濕軟的舌尖在舔過會陰與後穴周口後，便沒入了其中。不同以往堅硬的物什，綿軟而滑溜的觸感使得安達內心與那處都充滿了不安。小穴被逗弄得不住收縮，搗亂的舌尖挑起了他百般悸動。每次做愛的時候，他幾乎都要跟不上黑澤革新的嘗試和與日俱進的技巧。  
趁著意亂神迷，一根手指順勢探了進去，摸索了一番，準確地按壓到那個位置。那條舌頭仿照著性交的動作，反覆進出；而兩根手指撐開穴口，讓舌頭進而挑撥使壞，又反覆揉壓敏感點，安達扛不住這種緊鑼密鼓的快感，併攏雙腿想遏止奔湧的源頭，但臀部被黑澤一手推高，以便他肏得更深。安達渾身止不住顫抖，透明的前列腺液汨汨流出。

「安達第一次靠後面就出來了哦。」  
安達不住喘氣，腰肢痠軟，無力出聲，任黑澤於他的大腿內側留牙痕與紅印，以及把潤滑劑抹在高潮過後的濕熱甬道裡。但他覺得自己已經濕得不能再濕了。

幾乎是最後一個步驟了。他餘光裡瞥到黑澤正伸手拿床頭的保險套。他每次都被這一路一絲不苟的做派撩撥到難以自持。他覺得自己失心瘋了。  
「黑澤，」他頭腦發熱，叫住了他。  
他又花了一點時間才把話說出來。  
「今天可以不要戴嗎......」

黑澤頓了一刻才作聲，他的嗓音聽起來有些乾澀，「真的可以嗎？」  
安達頷首。  
一隻寬厚的手掌從安達的大腿緩慢地向上撫摸，游移至胯間，再向上來到腹部，掌心的熱度與震顫情不自禁，黑澤啞著嗓子說道：「安達想要我射在裡面嗎？」

安達咬著一角嘴唇，哼了一聲，幾乎像是企圖抑制動情了的呻吟。  
「你不要講出來啦......」  
黑澤一笑，眼裡濃厚的愛意參雜著一丁點頑劣。  
他把潤滑劑淋在自己昂揚的性器上，來回套弄了四五次，塗抹得更均勻，漲大的陽具隨著他的手勢而晃動著。  
安達咬住了一角嘴唇，在黑澤脈脈的凝視下難耐地弓起腰隻。

黑澤挺身進入了他。  
倆人的深重的喘息與快意的呻吟此起彼落。  
黑澤只是跪坐著挺動腰身，淺淺地搗弄著肉穴，既規律又頻繁。  
「哈嗯......嗯......嗯......」安達抬著手臂遮擋雙眼，試圖找回呼吸節奏。他的陰莖筆直地翹起，隨著整個身子一同被搖晃。黑澤猶有餘裕地幫他手淫。  
他開始感到體內重新湧起的一股慾望，比先前來得更大更強烈。  
包圍他的那層薄殼欲求被世界的凶暴重重捶入。

安達捉住黑澤的手，拉著他傾身向前；連帶地，黑澤的陰莖又插得更深了些。  
「哈啊......」  
黑澤與他接吻。  
他困難重重地脫離唇齒糾纏，喚他的名字，「黑澤......」  
「嗯......」  
噙著水光的雙眼，渴求顯而易見。  
「怎麼了？想要甚麼嗎？」  
安達知道黑澤的壞心眼，他被欺負得多了去了。黑澤心裡的那些無傷大雅或過於調皮的想像，沒有人知道得比他還多。  
但他還是無法直截了當地表達自己的渴望。他不知道自己是不夠誠實還是畏懼坦承太多，怕自己都認不得自己。  
「安達不是說，面對親愛的人，要誠實地說出心裡的想法嗎？」那開玩笑的人語氣溫柔，佯裝鄭重其事，「我想知道安達心裡的想法。」  
他又投下了一計誘導，「你想要告訴我嗎？」

「要......」  
安達還給他一道耐人尋味的回答一一那可能是「想要告訴他」，抑或「想要」。  
黑澤沒等他解釋，他根本無法再克制下去。即便這已並非他們的第一次，但每一次他都猶如初嘗歡愉——急躁、慌亂、無止盡的心動。  
他開始快速又使勁地抽插，深深地輾磨，頂到了極深處。倆人加重的鼻息令一切變得更為失序。  
而他卻變本加厲，刻意讓內心的話開閘般地全部湧出。有如拋磚引玉。  
「安達喜歡我插哪裡呢？」黑澤在他耳邊說道，「哪邊比較舒服呢？」  
「想要深一點嗎？快一點還是慢一點？」  
安達緊抓著他的背嗚嗚抽噎著，根本說不上話。  
「不說我不知道呀，清。」  
「唔！哈啊一一啊......」  
「你是不是說過，你喜歡我欺負你？」  
黑澤操得更重了。通常，他是怎樣都捨不得安達掉淚的。

「啊......嗯、嗯......嗯......」  
安達的雙腿從黑澤背上滑落，再也扣不住急急聳動的腰桿。  
他被欺負得狠了，呻吟裡都帶著哭腔，哼哼唧唧也壓不下聲音，輕搖著頭，抵抗屢屢拔高的快感。他因為過強的快意而隱隱生疼，那種悶疼又並非真的疼痛，僅僅是無法言喻。他只能示弱，只能向黑澤哀求：「慢點......嗯......我不行、不行了......」  
黑澤大喘著，早已失去了最初的沉著自持。他只想往更深處去。  
安達不由自主地夾緊不停頂入體內的肉棒，自己先抽搐著高潮了。  
不消多時，他感覺到一股股的精水被噴射在體內深處，後穴反射性地又縮緊，惹得兩人痠軟了腰。  
他叫啞了的嗓子無法喚聲，但無須多言，伴著喘息與告白，黑澤熱烈而持久地親吻他。

  


安達一轉頭，便見到黑澤側臉上的微笑。  
「想甚麼呢？」  
「想如果我讓你懷孕。」  
安達雙頰發熱，沒想到對方用字那麼露骨，結巴說道：「我是男人，才、才不會懷孕。」  
黑澤挪動了一下，擺正了姿勢好看他，「如果連讀心術都有的話，說不定世上也有讓男人懷孕的魔法哦。」  
「不可能啦。」  
黑澤摟住他的腰，將他從被窩裡拉近，又在肩頭淺淺一啄，「多來幾次說不定就會有魔法了呢，安達要不要試試看？」


End file.
